Si eres mi hermano
by azulaill
Summary: Ya iban dos años desde que Rukia no le ofrecía sus respetos con motivo de su natalicio y Byakuya no está dispuesto a tolerar esta actitud tan insolente de su parte. Ella había logrado evadirlo durante dos ingratos años. Este año sería diferente, Byakuya se aseguraría de que Rukia nunca se atreviera a ignorarlo en su cumpleaños. Oneshot Byaruki, advertencia: ligero romance.


"_**Porqué en vez de acusar no intentas levantarme**__**  
**__**Si eres mi hermano,**__**  
**__**Porqué si estás lleno de amor no abres tu corazón**__**  
**__**Yo sé que he fallado**__**."**_

_**Lilly Goodman**_

* * *

**SI ERES MI HERMANO**

Ya iban dos años desde que Rukia no le ofrecía sus respetos con motivo de su natalicio y Byakuya no está dispuesto a tolerar esta actitud tan insolente de su parte. Ella había logrado evadirlo durante dos ingratos años. Este año sería diferente, Byakuya se aseguraría de que Rukia nunca se atreviera a ignorarlo en su cumpleaños.

Los festejos de conmemoración de su nacimiento en específico no eran algo que lo emocionara, pero las tradiciones sociales, como los aniversarios, representaban para él un deber fundamental dentro de su papel como cabeza del Clan Kuchiki y actuaba en consecuencia.

Ya fuera en los preparativos de la cena con motivo de su cumpleaños, al que asistirían la elite de la sociedad de almas; desde capitanes, algunos tenientes capaces y sensatos, hasta los miembros de las familias nobles, o al dar un respetuoso y formal agradecimiento a quién lo recordase ese día.

Aunque esa celebración entraba más en la definición de ceremonia religiosa, que de un alegre festejo. Todo era conforme al protocolo que dictaba la etiqueta de la aristocracia de la sociedad de almas. La más fina vajilla de porcelana, la comida más elaborada y tradicional, las ropas más finas; incluso el personal más eficiente. Ya que su cumpleaños, no solo era un simple festejo, era también el ámbito ideal para forjar alianzas y fortalecer la preeminencia del Clan Kuchiki, era su objetivo primordial.

Aun así la interacción social prolongada lo dejaba exhausto. En su opinión era más cómodo lidiar durante algunos segundos con la multitud de reclutas shinigami del sexto escuadrón organizados por Renji, formados en fila gritando al unísono una bien estudiada frase de felicitación para no saber nada de ellos el resto del día; más que cuando así era necesario, que recibir regalos costosos y largas felicitaciones pretenciosas de nobles elitistas que evidentemente buscaban algo más de él.

Las cosas se habían desarrollado más o menos así todos los años con muy pocas sorpresas. Sin embargo Rukia, desde hacía dos años que no lo felicita y que no asiste a dicho evento. Él se mostraba preocupado, debido a que, en su opinión, estaba siendo ridiculizado por ella ante su consejo, la sociedad de nobles y shinigami.

Él siempre la disculpaba ante ellos diciendo una mentira que le molestaba en extremo "que se encontraba en una misión especial", pero ya iban dos veces que ponía ese pretexto, si lo hacía una tercera, las personas comenzarían a rumorear que él no se hacía obedecer y esa sería una calamidad para Byakuya, peor que si se volviera a los vicios del capitán Kyoraku y las excentricidades del capitán Mayuri.

De lo poco que podía recordar, desde que Rukia llego a su vida, ella siempre demostró ante él respeto y temor como era de esperar. Que ella lo ignorase a propósito era algo inaudito, que sucedió meses después de que él casi tratara de ejecutarla, en aquellos penosos días de la traición de Aizen.

La primera vez que sucedió, él no le dio importancia. Aunque su relación no hubo diferencia significativa desde aquella ocasión, siempre almorzaban juntos. Uno lejos del otro, sin decir nunca más de la cuenta.

Pero esa mañana, ella no lo espero para almorzar juntos y él pensó que quizás ella se había apresurado para avanzar en las labores de su escuadrón y no llegar tarde a la cena de esa noche. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando terminó la mencionada celebración, llegaron la madrugada y la mañana del siguiente día pero Rukia no se apareció hasta finales de la semana.

Cuando le preguntó el motivo, razón o circunstancia de su fuga, Rukia no solo no se disculpó, si no que le dijo descaradamente y sin el menor rastro de preocupación, que se había ido al Festival de hielo del lago de Karakura, con Ichigo y demás compañeros de clase.

Incluso tuvo la desfachatez de sugerirle que el próximo año, debía celebrar allí su cumpleaños ya que hacían bonitas esculturas de hielo, iluminadas con bellisimas luces y fuegos artificiales, que sin duda sería algo memorable para él.

Byakuya supuso en esa ocasión, que Rukia había estado tan emocionada con tal evento y con sus nuevos amigos del mundo de los vivos, que simplemente olvidó su deber familiar. Solo le dio una amonestación. Después de todo, hacía poco que casi había sido ejecutada, no quiso hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Dejo el asunto por la paz y en olvido.

Hasta que el siguiente año ella volvió a fugarse al mismo festival, dejándolo vestido y alborotado. La crítica de los miembros del clan no se hizo esperar y le hicieron ver que él debía imponer su autoridad en ella. Para ellos, la inasistencia de Rukia a la celebración, era un insulto y amenazaron con reconsiderar su permanencia en la familia.

Byakuya quedó perplejo ante la actitud de Rukia y en lo profundo de su ser, tenía cierto temor de saber por qué Rukia lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

Quizás era una especie de venganza, por todos esos años en que él la hizo sufrir con el filo de su cruel frialdad y precisamente escogió el día de su cumpleaños para que él notara que estaba siendo ignorado. Sí ella pensaba que el castigo lo tenía bien merecido, él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Desafortunadamente, si continuaba la insubordinación de Rukia y él lo permitiese, el resto de la familia le perdería el respeto y su autoridad se vería mermada. No solo ante su familia, también ante su propio escuadrón, ya que Rukia no solo era shinigami, era teniente.

Este año Byakuya tenía un plan, uno que le ayudaría a conservar su poderío sobre el clan y sobre Rukia. En esté, su propio cumpleaños, la sorpresa sería para Rukia, incluso contaba con la ayuda de un sólido aliado.

* * *

Casi es descubierta por Byakuya, cuando intentaba huir esa mañana de la mansión.

Se levantó temprano, antes de que saliera el sol. Byakuya desayunaba a las siete en punto y se levantaba mucho antes, así que debía darse prisa.

Se bañó, se vistió e hizo su maleta, para salir con rumbo al mundo de los vivos y el festival del lago. Ya estaba lista cuando escucho el murmullo de los sirvientes, que se levantaban a esa hora para comenzar sus deberes. Si no quería ser vista debía apresurarse, Byakuya seguramente intentaría detenerla.

Apenas cruzo la puerta de su habitación y surgió dentro de ella un terror loco, al caer directo en los brazos de Byakuya, que ya la estaba esperando afuera.

Le ayudó a evitar una dolorosa caída, le saludo cortésmente y se disculpó por haberla sorprendido. No dijo mucho más, solo le recordó que era de suma importancia su presencia en la cena de esa noche y siguió su camino rumbo al desayunador.

Con dificultad se pudo librar de su inesperado asedio, no sin ser cuestionada sobre la pequeña maleta y severamente advertida por parte de Byakuya. Pero logró darse a la fuga pretextando que eran cosas que le habían prestado y tenía que devolver. Le aseguro a Byakuya que asistiría puntual esa noche, cruzando los dedos a sus espaldas.

Mentir seguramente fue bajo, pero necesario. No podría decirle a Byakuya en la cara que se iba, porque entonces él no la dejaría marchar y entonces ella no tendría más remedio que decirle la verdad y aún no se sentía capaz de ello. Era preferible huir, como los años anteriores.

El primer año que lo hizo, de verdad había olvidado el cumpleaños de Byakuya. Recién empezaba a descubrir las maravillas del mundo de los vivos y repentinamente el día anterior al cumpleaños de Byakuya, Ichigo y sus amigos la invitaron al festival.

Fue una salida de última hora. No era algo que ella hubiera estado planeando, ni sus amigos. Pero habían hablado ellos de lo espectacular de ese festival y sus monumentales esculturas de hielo, ella se sintió tan emocionada de que la hayan incluido, que olvido por completo todo lo demás. No fue sino hasta el tercer día que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

El segundo año, se dio cuenta de que la había pasado realmente bien y ella misma organizo a la clase. Solo que esa vez planeaba llegar al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Byakuya. Pero había algo que le molestaba con tener que asistir a esa cena, un dolor, un resentimiento hacía Byakuya que había guardado desde hacía algún tiempo.

Debido a su indiferencia, a su evidente rechazo. De pronto le pareció insoportable la idea de celebrar su nacimiento, y tener que mostrarse con sus mejores ropas ante toda la estirpe Kuchiki y demás nobles alzados. Entonces se fue una hora antes de comenzar el evento. Convencida de que a final de cuentas nadie notaría su inasistencia y que no iba a ser extrañada.

La primera vez Byakuya le exigió una explicación, pero esa segunda ocasión no lo hizo. Sin embargo, esta forma de sorprenderla esa mañana no era algo usual por parte de Byakuya. Fuera lo que fuera decidió que lo enfrentaría después y opto por ignorar esa sensación de culpa que oprimía su pecho.

No había necesidad de ir a buscar a sus amigos al llegar al mundo de los vivos, ellos ya se encontrarían en el lago. Solo pasó a recoger su gigai. Al llegar al lago, todos sus compañeros estaban allí desde Ichigo, Ishida, hasta Kon. La velada pintaba que sería de lo más emocionante y divertida.

Todo estaba tan encantador como los años anteriores, el atardecer era anaranjado y los artistas esculpían en el hielo sus gigantescas creaciones, las personas se divertían patinando en el hielo y los vendedores de yakisoba (tallarines salteados), yakitori (brochetas de pollo) o takoyaki (bolas de pulpo a la plancha) ya estaban más que puestos.

Y al anochecer los fuegos pirotécnicos iluminarían el cielo con sus bellos destellos.

Ella también deseaba patinar y se sentó en una banca cercana para calzarse sus patines para hielo.

— ¿No dijiste que vendrías hasta mañana? — Le cuestionó Ichigo en un tono acusatorio que la puso en alerta— ¿Lo has vuelto a hacer? Y te saliste con la tuya—. Rukia sabía muy bien de que hablaba él.

—Sí, me fugue del cumpleaños de Byakuya otra vez— bufó ella, su voz sonó tranquila pero no por eso estaba menos molesta.

— ¿Estas segura…Rukia? — se escuchó la voz de Byakuya a su espalda, suave, fría y aterradora.

Rukia se petrifico, ¿acaso Byakuya la había seguido hasta aquí?

Rápidamente se puso de pie y tal como esperaba Byakuya estaba delante de ella, tan distante e imponente como siempre fue. Vestía un elegante y sencillo kimono masculino azul marino.

La miraba fríamente, como siempre lo había hecho y Rukia siempre interpretaba esa despectiva mirada como de decepción. Y esto la enfureció, ella no tenía por qué satisfacer los estándares de perfección de Byakuya. Intentó hacerlo durante cuarenta años y las cosas nunca salieron bien.

—Toda esta listo—. Sentenció Byakuya por fin.

—Gracias por invitarnos a tu celebración Byakuya— comentó Ichigo, dejando a Rukia en la total confusión y desconcierto.

Entonces fue cuando lo notó, había algo distinto en ese lugar.

Los puestos de comida eran más elegantes que lo usual y los vendedores estaban uniformados, incluso noto a algunos chefs y otros vestidos de camareros servían ávidamente comida a las personas que igualmente estaban ataviadas con ropas elegantes, o lo más elegante que se podía vestir en la nieve.

Más al fondo, en medio del parque usualmente atestado de personas, se hallaba una colosal y refinada carpa, con una impresionante decoración estilo Kuchiki "La sencillez llevada al extremo se convierte en elegancia" solían presumir los ancianos del Clan, a quienes el exceso les parecía ofensivo, excepto en el dinero.

Entre los "comunes vivos" se habían mezclado sutilmente algunos capitanes, miembros de la nobleza y del consejo Kuchiki.

Las evidencias estaban ahí, pero ella había sido extremadamente ingenua al pensar que podría engañar a Byakuya Kuchiki una tercera vez.

—"Si Rukia no va al cumpleaños de Byakuya, el cumpleaños irá a Rukia." —

Lo único que le faltaba, Ichigo citando "y malversando" a Mahoma.

"_**¡Sorpresa Rukia! tu mejor amigo te ha traicionado y se ha aliado con Byakuya para emboscarte"**_

Byakuya permaneció con su terco silencio

— ¡¿Ichigo que has hecho?! — le acusó Rukia con furia y cierto toque de nervios que te dan cuando sabes que te han descubierto en una turbia movida.

—Creo que tú y Byakuya tienen asuntos de que hablar— es todo lo que salió de la boca de Ichigo y aunque Rukia lo intentó, no pudo detenerlo. Solo se fue.

Todos se encaminaron en dirección a la carpa. Al parecer a los ancianos del clan les había parecido una idea encantadora festejar en el mundo de los vivos. "¡Esos canallas! Siempre me hacen la vida imposible", pensó Rukia con fastidio.

Byakuya no dijo nada. No tenía por qué hacerlo, Rukia debía aceptar su derrota y permanecer en la celebración. Dio media vuelta y espero a que Rukia lo siguiera. Pero eso no sucedió. Rukia se mantuvo inmóvil y cuando él lo notó se detuvo u momento. Esperaba poder evitar una incómoda situación, sobre todo con Rukia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rukia? — se atrevió él a preguntar con un marcado tono grave en la voz.

Con paciencia espero la respuesta de Rukia, aunque está demoro unos instantes.

Rukia se debatía varias cuestiones: ¿era hora de enfrentar la verdad o debería callarse su dolor y simplemente poner buena cara en la celebración? Y si lo confrontaba ahora ¿Qué es lo debería decir?

Finalmente las palabras surgieron de su boca en forma de pregunta, aunque fuera tonto responderle a Byakuya con otra pregunta.

— ¿Lo harías de nuevo…

Se tomó una pausa para aclarar su garganta, pues Byakuya se había girado para verla de frente y su severo mirar siempre la oprimía, pero se armó de valor y continuo quizás no tendría otra oportunidad así.

—ni-sama, si me condenaran a muerte otra vez, me perseguirías de nueva cuenta?—.

Sus palabras lo paralizaron.

Byakuya tenía sospecha de que era por eso que Rukia hacía esto, porque quizás ella no le había perdonado aún de que atentara contra su vida.

Byakuya no se conecta con las necesidades emocionales de las personas a su alrededor y realmente no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con los sentimientos de Rukia. Por eso siempre se mantuvo distante, porque no sabría cómo enfrentarla. Y como enfrentar sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos confusos, que aún no estaba listo de admitir.

Byakuya es siempre exageradamente reservado, quizás incomprendido y más seguramente frío; que estuvo dispuesto a guardar tan culposo secreto de su amada difunta esposa sin importar lo oscuro que fue y el precio que costó enterrarlo: la vida de la misma Rukia, su Rukia.

Como consecuencia Byakuya siempre fue distante, estricto y severo con ella. Incluso fue capaz de permanecer de brazos cruzados en aquella ocasión y más que eso, evitar a toda costa su libertad y salvación. Estas acciones y su terquedad de seguir al pie de la letra la más absurda e injusta regla, ley o código de honor, que si bien lo convierten en un hombre insensible y cruel, lo cierto, es que esa es su forma de ayudar al mundo.

A pesar de lo ambiguas que son sus intenciones, siempre que un secreto suyo es descubierto Byakuya está dispuesto compartirlo y revelarlo para cerrar el tema y no volver a tocarlo.

A pesar de lo que ya se había dicho en aquel entonces y de haber dado por supuesto que el tema ya estaba más que aclarado, ahora se veía en la necesidad de volver a él, para mantener la sumisión de Rukia.

Rukia espero ansiosa la respuesta de Byakuya.

Hace mucho que supo porque le dolieron tanto las pasadas acciones de Byakuya. Ella se sintió traicionada por aquel en quien confió ciegamente y en cuya figura depositó toda su admiración, veneración y lealtad sin esperar la más mínima señal de agradecimiento o inclusión. Ella sabía de sobra que esos sentimientos, que siempre estuvieron bordeando el límite del amor, no iban a ser correspondidos jamás. Pero nunca imaginó que Byakuya, quien se había atrevido a llamarse su hermano, sin serlo y sin que ella lo hubiera pedido, la dañaría de esa forma.

No solo fue implacable cazador también intentó ser el verdugo.

La pregunta sonaba estúpida quizás. No era probable otra condena como esa, pero Rukia quería saber si algo en él había cambiado o si volvería a traicionar su fe en él.

—Si volvieran a condenarte volvería a perseguirte. Lo haría por el honor, por la ley shinigami. Soy capitán y soy Kuchiki no puedes pedir que cambie, así como las columnas del cielo son firmes, yo debo ser firme por el bien de la sociedad de almas… — comenzó a decir Byakuya sin cambiar el tono severo y frío de la voz y examinando la reacción de ansiedad en Rukia en cuyos ojos ya se reflejaban los destellos de los fuegos artificiales y su brillo empezaba a inflamar su frío corazón.

La respuesta de Byakuya rompió el corazón de Rukia y aniquilo sus esperanzas hasta que...

—Pero si tú tuvieras que morir…yo te prometo cumplir la sentencia a tu lado y morir_ contigo_—.

No hacía falta decir nada más y nunca más se volvería a decir nada del asunto.

Byakuya dió la vuelta y se dirigió a la carpa para continuar la celebración.

A Rukia le bastó y le sobró porque si había algo más seguro que la muerte era que Byakuya Kuchiki siempre cumple sus promesas.

* * *

**Lamento mucho defraudar a muchos lectores de EHYV espero algún día me puedan perdonar, solo les puedo decir que no planeo dejar la historia.**

**Un especial agradecimiento para BellaRukia, perdona si no pude corregir todos mis horrores ortográficos.**


End file.
